Happy Valley
Happy Valley is a major city boasting perhaps the highest population and activity in the Northwestern US. It borders Gresham. Its main claim to fame is being PK's largest trade hub. With significant stocks and volume traded, notwithstanding the amount of players frequenting the place Happy Valley has easily been the top, absolutely must-visit trade post in PK, a title it has held for over a year. Make no mistake-this place is one of PK's most important settlements, second only to perhaps Madison History As the Age of Emergence matured, Florida's Gulf Park Estates and Fort Erie, East New York, had made a name for themslves as trade cities. In those days the auto-trade hub system had not been implemented yet. mDimitry, having sufficiently honed his trade skills there, built Happy Valley. As the age progressed Happy Valley managed to garner sufficient attention. In time, with the help of mDimitry and other traders it rivalled then gained an edge over Fort Erie, becoming a haven and item selling ground for much of PK. As the other trade posts showed signs of languishing Happy Valley perservered, eventually cementing its reputation and status. Arrival of the Age of Thrones and threats With the age of thrones came the ability to attack cities and in cities. Happy Valley once again became the centre of opportunities and threats. Prelude: Possible nuking carried out by DA BEARS The Age of Thrones sets in Before the Age of Thrones was released, in the immediate prelude, there was a rather obvious target for city destroyers: Happy Valley, the metaphorical big fish. Happy Valley under attack main article: 2010 siege of Happy Valley In the great attack that followed, gaps near the city centre were stacked with towers. As the new age set in, war camps were set in. Siege golems pounded and drove inward, leaving a small trail of towers in their wake. Happy Valley for over a fortnight became a mess of towers and golems, a warzone. Fortunately the popularity of Happy Valley led to significant amounts of defenders too. mDimitry himself was interested in forming a kingdom to safeguard it. But the attackers were persistent, boring into the centre of Happy Valley and lighting up things and structures near the centre. Despite this trading activity remained high, though many players no longer tended to linger long. Seeing the state of things though, mDimitry abandoned Happy Valley, lamenting the state of mindsets in PK. He then attempted to form the short lived Argentum. Yet, the skirmishes at Happy Valley continued. Prominent players such as EdgeShadowalk helped in defence. Eventually the attackers were pushed back. But Roma was far less lucky. Fortress HV Want peace? Send DASICKEST361 4k '-sign amongst DASICKEST361's towers' For that brief period of anarchy, towers and golems were flung around. Over time things stabilised. Defenders built towers and garrison posts, plugging in gaps. Relics of the 2010 Happy Valley sieging still remain, with some of the hastily thrown up signs still standing. But Happy Valley was far from peaceful. Assassins lounged around Happy Valley and the up-and-coming New York City. An empty spot was riddlled with traps. Also, a result of the war was plenty of garrison posts and towers. Players such as DASICKEST361 threw up garrison posts around the centre with the dual purposes of defending the city and preying on people. Still, some enterprise was involved- DASICKEST for instance used it as a money-gaining technique. EdgeShadowalk too had a prominent enemy list, consisting of many players shot at with his tower.